Naruto: Way of the Vacation
by Akiyama Yumi
Summary: What happens when Gaara and Sakura are put in odd situations by their friends? Find out! FLuffy... Main pair GaaraxSakura Other minor pairs HinataxNaruto and InoxKiba! Okie okie... Wait! I'll have chappie 5 up soon...
1. Let's go on Vacation, Kazekage sama!

Disclaimer: Yish, Yish, it's common knowledge… I do not own Naruto or anything related to it… I only own this story T.T!

Greetings all ye readers! Thankies for picking my story to read… . I greatly appreciate it!

Peace Michiru!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara looked out over Sunagakure. He sighed. The thrill of being Kazekage had died out some time ago with the recent meetings with the surrounding nations. Now it was only politics. No defending his city from attacks. Nothing to help him defend from this monotony. He sighed again. _In the words of Naruto,_ he thought to himself, '_This blows…'_ Gaara walked over to his desk and sat. He really needed to find something to do in this lull. There was a knock on his door as he traveled into his thoughts. He stood.

"Come in…"

The door opened and two teenage shinobi walked in. Gaara's eyes widened slightly. They were Naruto and Sakura. He smiled.

"My friends…" he muttered.

Naruto shook his hand with a broad grin. Gaara looked over at Sakura, the kunoichi who had captured his attention in Konoha during his travels there so many years ago. She had grown into quite the woman, her chest and hips showing that she wasn't the thirteen-year-old he had met in the exam. Her eyes, those scenic emerald eyes, locked onto his and she blushed slightly as she noticed Gaara's eyes tracing her frame.

"Gaara-san…" she said and bowed her head slightly.

Gaara smiled at her and nodded.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san… How have you been…?"

Naruto grinned and plopped in the chair behind Gaara's desk.

"Well, we're your escorts!" he said and propped up his feet on the woodwork, totally missing Gaara's question .

Gaara looked bemused. Sakura smiled.

"You are coming to Konoha with us. Your sister has agreed to take your place in your stead…"

"And what are **we** doing?"

Naruto smirked.

"Us? We're taking a vacation…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara arrived in Konoha with Sakura and Naruto a couple of days later, looking up at it's gates as he entered. They always had presence when he entered, even though he had done so over a hundred times. Sakura, who was walking next to him, grinned.

"Reminiscing?"

Gaara jumped and looked at her. He had been lost in his thoughts again.

"Yeah, kind of…"

Sakura looked at the gates.

"It's ok, I do it all the time…"

Gaara smiled at her. He seemed to do that to her the most out of all of his friends. He walked a little closer to her. Sakura glanced at him.

"Hey, Sakura…?" He said so that the wayward Naruto could not hear him.

Sakura now looked at him.

"Nani?"

Gaara turned red now that her full attention was devoted to him. He cleared his throat.

"So, um, so what are we doing on this vacation?"

_Chicken…_ he thought to himself. Sakura shrugged.

"Basic stuff… the beach, stuff to relax and take our minds off of the assemblies…"

Gaara blushed at the thought of the beach and seeing Sakura in a bikini. Sakura looked at him.

"Are you feeling well…?"

Gaara nodded a little more quickly than he had to. Sakura shrugged.

"Okay…"

They arrived at Sakura's place a little while after. Naruto continued on.

"I'll see you two in a couple of hours!"

Sakura chuckled and unlocked the door to her apartment. She opened it.

"Welcome to my humble abode… make yourself at home…" she announced and walked it.

Gaara smiled and followed her. He was slightly surprised at the sight that met his eyes. It was a normal looking apartment with a few pictures of Sakura's family and her team on the walls. What it wasn't was, was the girly residence that Gaara had pictured. He chuckled softly at his own ignorance. Sakura's voice floated from her room.

"There's stuff in the fridge if you're hungry or want something to drink…"

Gaara turned toward the living room. A picture on the end table caught his eye. He turned on the lamp next to the table.

"I'm fine…" he said and picked the picture up.

It was a photo of him and Sakura in a silver frame. He smiled. He remembered that day. It was the last time he had seen her before the present. They were celebrating The Festival of the Nations in Konoha two years ago. The picture had been taken right after a parade. Sakura had more or less drug Gaara into it.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" came Sakura's voice.

Gaara jumped again. He really needed to stop letting her sneak up on him liked that. Smiling at her, he set the photo down.

"Yeah… I don't mind this picture so much now…"

Sakura grinned.

"Sorry, I was a bit… giddy… then…"

"It's ok…"

Sakura looked around with a bemused sort of expression. She shrugged.

"We have a couple of hours, what do you want to do?"

Gaara sat on the couch. He patted it, gesturing for her to sit.

"Talk… I haven't seen you for so long that I'd kind of like to know what has been happening around here," he said with a smile.

Sakura blushed slightly and sat next to him. Gaara stretched his arm out on the back of the couch. He looked down at Sakura as she began divulge events, Kakashi helping Jiraiya with _Icha-Icha_, the Hokage making new renovations in the schools, among other things. Finally, she got to herself.

"I've been ok…" she said with a small sigh, "Since… the "Sasuke Incident", I've not really had anything to do… I actually, silly as it sounds, don't really feel for him any more."

She chuckled shortly.

"Kind of surprising, considering that I had the biggest crush on him…"

Gaara smiled at her.

"Maybe there is someone out there you can still crush on…"

Sakura looked up at him.

"Huh?"

There was a knock on the door. Sakura rose, still confused, and went to the door. It was Lee.

"Sakura-san!" he greeted her enthusiastically.

He wrapped her up in a hug, pushing her back through the door. Sakura pried herself from him.

"LEE! I told you to stop that!" she cried.

Gaara stood and walked out to the entry behind Sakura. He put his hand on her shoulder. Lee's eyes bulged.

"G-Gaara-san!"

Gaara nodded.

"You really shouldn't go against her will like that…"

Lee straightened up, scratching the back of his head.

"A- A joke! J-Just a joke!" he stammered.

Gaara raised his eyebrow. Lee looked at he and Sakura.

"So, you two are…?" he said.

Gaara smirked.

"In a way…"

Lee looked mortified.

"I see, well, see you later then…"

He left. Sakura was bright red by now, looking up at Gaara. Gaara smiled.

"It got rid of him, Hai?"

Sakura nodded numbly. Gaara let go of her shoulder.

"Come, show me around… I would not mind another tour from an old friend…"

Sakura was still speechless and nodded. It was only when she had locked the door behind her that she spoke. She smiled.

"I wish I would have thought of that sooner…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto knocked on a door a few blocks away. He cleared his throat slightly. A girl with long black hair and white eyes answered. She blushed heavily a the sight of Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" she squeaked.

"Hinata-Chan!" he said with a grin, "May I come in?"

Hinata quickly moved aside, letting him in. Naruto turned to her as she closed the door.

"Ya wanna go to the beach?"

Hinata turned a deeper shade of red if it was possible. She put her forefingers together.

"Sure…." she said, looking at the floor.

Naruto approached her. He put his hand under her chin, lifting her face.

"We're leaving around five o' clock… Meet us at Hokage's place?"

Hinata shuddered, on the verge of fainting or something of the like that. Naruto held her up.

"See ya then!" he said brightly and left.

Hinata collapsed as he closed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A Day At The Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Thank you for putting up with me for so long! I really appreciate it! I mean, how many people could put up with a hyper-active 17-year-old for more than a chapter? Congrats!

PEACE! Michiru!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Gaara were waiting by the Hokage's place when Ino, Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto came walking up. Greetings were made, and with a lewd joke on Kiba's part, they were off, headed to a small village outside of Konoha. Hinata's face looked flushed. Sakura smiled.

"You alright, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Fine…"

Naruto walked up next to her. Hinata turned brighter red. Sakura leaned over to Gaara.

"It seems after all these years she still is enamored with him…"

Gaara looked at the two.

"I know how she feels…"

"Nani?"

"Well… I've had feelings for a certain kunoichi for a while now… She's absolutely incredible… Her touch… Oh God, her touch is electric, it makes me shiver…" he said in a low voice, his face slightly flushed, "But her best feature is her eyes… Her eyes are unforgettable."

Sakura looked away. He couldn't possibly be talking about her, could he? No, definitely not. She smiled.

"Good luck with her… I'm sure she feels the same…"

Gaara blushed deeper.

"I hope so…"

Kiba came rambling up to them.

"Yo, Pinky!" he said exuberantly, "You look hot today!"

Sakura blushed.

"Why me…?"

She muttered. Kiba put his arm around her.

"I can't wait till we hit the beach! Can I put the sunscreen on you?"

Sakura punched him in the shoulder maybe a little harder than she should have, sending him into the bushes.

"He's as bad as Jiraiya sometimes…"

Gaara chuckled.

"I see…"

Sakura smiled.

"Oh well… vacation… let's just forget about everything and relax!" she put her hands in the air.

Gaara inwardly smiled. This was one of the reasons why he loved her. She was his light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Kiba, and Ino sat in the benches together, waiting for Sakura, Gaara, and Hinata to finish changing. They were huddled together.

"So, it's obvious that they like each other! I mean, look at the way they look at each other!" Ino whispered.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! Gaara's always got that look in his eyes when he's around her…" Kiba added.

Ino put a hand on her chin, thinking.

"Ano sa! Ano sa! We should try to get them together!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino grinned.

"Whatever it takes?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Whatever it takes," they said in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura exited the changing room, her towel wrapped tightly around her. She was a little self-conscious about Gaara seeing her in her swimsuit. The others waved for her.

"C'mon Forehead!" Ino yelled.

Sakura twitched at Ino's old nickname for her and walked toward them. She smiled.

"Ready?"

Gaara walked up behind her.

"Yeah…"

Sakura jumped and looked at him. He was wearing black swimming trunks with red tribal designs on them. Sakura blushed at the sight of his flawless body. Ino nudged her. Sakura jumped again, this time out of her staring-trance,

"Yo, la-la girl… you need sunscreen…"

Sakura nodded and went to her bag. She pulled out her sunscreen and dropped her towel, revealing her pastel pink bikini with light green ties.

"Some one help me put this on?"

Ino quickly paired up with Kiba, and Naruto with Hinata, who practically fainted. Sakura blushed and turned to Gaara.

"I guess that leaves us?" she said.

Gaara blushed and nodded. He took the sunscreen form her and began to rub it on her back, using a gentle but firm hand to massage it on. Sakura shuddered slightly at the touch, his and the coolness of the sunscreen. Her face flushed as his hands worked around her. When he had finished her back, Sakura turned.

"I-I can do the rest…" She muttered.

She held out her hand. Gaara gave her the sunscreen and turned. Sakura began to work the lotion into his back. Her hands seemingly slid over the chiseled muscles in Gaara's back. Sakura was honored to being even touching such a work of art. Her face turned red as she imagined what sort of things she could do with it. She cleared her throat.

"Um, all… all done…"

Gaara nodded his thanks through a blush and finished the job on his arms, chest, and legs. Sakura did the same.

"Do I look ok?" Sakura asked quietly, her face flushing further.

"You look fine…" he said, but was thinking _damn good…_

They continued down to the water. Gaara took a running start and dove in. He surfaced in the shallows. Sakura felt the water with her foot. There was a push on her back, and she went sprawling into the lake, straight on top of Gaara. They fell over with a large splash.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sakura shrieked and tried to get up off of him.

She slipped again. Gaara helped her up, his face just as flushed as hers.

"Are you ok?"

Sakura nodded. The others got into the water, except Hinata, who stayed hidden in her towel, scared to death of anyone seeing her in a swimsuit. Naruto went back up on shore.

"Hinata-Chan!" he said and grabbed her hand, "the water's great!"

Hinata looked on the verge of fainting again as Naruto pulled her into the water. Sakura smiled coyly.

"Well, let's enjoy ourselves?"

Gaara nodded.


	3. Shita and Kami

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as you all probably have guessed!

Ah! Chapter three… I think it's slow but hey that's me! I hope you're enjoying this and not just "reading" it to pass time… actually, if your even paying attention to it I'm happy! Go Gaara and Sakura! Oh yish! And thank you to Cagalli-Yula-Athha for being my first reviewer!

Peace Michiru!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later on and the group was gathered around the fire, telling stories varying from ghost stories to comical ones. Sakura laughed at one that Kiba had told. She was now wearing a pair of khakis and a tank top over her swimsuit. Gaara had simply threw a black t-shirt. Kiba grinned.

"So, then Akamaru pisses on one of Shino's bug, and Shino actually dropped to his knees and said 'Noooooo!'. I laughed so hard I pissed _myself_…"

"Man, that's gross…" Ino said through her laughter..

Sakura cleared her throat.

"Well, then…"

The others looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Your turn to tell a story…" Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura shook her head.

"I can't think of anything…"

Ino nudged her.

"Aw, c'mon…"

Gaara smiled. He put his hand on hers.

"Go ahead…"

Sakura blushed.

"Well, um, lets see. There was a temple in the mountains, and it was ruled by two shinobi. The goddess shinobi, Shita, represented everything of the earth and everything light and good. The other shinobi, a god named Kami, ruled the sky and the darkness. Now, these two shinobi were almost constantly fighting for dominance, believing that they had more power and worth than the other. Neither ever won a battle. They always came to a draw…Then something happened… Their fights began to become less intense, and feelings began to enter both of their hearts…They fell in love."

Sakura stopped, the others were listening intently. She smiled and continued, closing her eyes.

"So now, instead of fighting, they sought each other for different reasons… other deities saw this and knew that the bonds of dark and light couldn't last in harmony… It didn't… Soon after the birth of their seven children, Kami killed Shita. With her dying words, Shita cursed Kami and wished her children to be the leaders of seven great tribes of ninja. Her soul descended and fell here, and gave the Fire Nation its life. Kami, meanwhile, became the base for the Sound Nation, enemy to all of the other nations…"

The others were captivated. Sakura looked around.

"Erm… the End?"

Hinata smiled. She put her hands together.

"That was incredible, Sakura-san…"

Gaara smiled as well.

"Great…"

Sakura blushed and coyly smiled. She out her hands on her head.

"Oh, it was nothing, I guess…"

Ino looked up at the sky, peering at the stars.

"We should get to sleep… It's only day one after all! We have a shit-load to do tomorrow…"

Kiba grinned and looked over at her. Ino shook her head.

"Not like that, dog-boy…"

A look of mock hurt crossed Kiba's face. He put a hand on his forehead and tipped his head back.

"Of all the accusations in the world…"

The whole group, including Hinata, laughed. Naruto and the other guys went to one tent, and the girls went to the others. Sakura stripped form her clothes and into her pj's. She sat on her sleeping bag.

"Was it really that good?"

Hinata nodded. She ran a comb through her hair. Ino plopped onto her bag.

"Yep, kinda angsty, but well thought out…"

Sakura looked shocked.

"Oh my, Ino is complimenting me!" She said in mock surprise.

Ino threw a pillow at her. Sakura laughed and caught it. She threw it back. Ino grinned.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare…"

Hinata looked terrified.

"I… I don't know how good of an idea that is…."

Sakura nudged her.

"C'mon Hinata, it'll be fun…"

Hinata blushed.

"I, I guess…"

Ino grinned. She put her pillow on her lap, resting her elbows on it.

"Let's start!" she exclaimed.


	4. Truth or Dare and Sakura's Wish

Disclaimer!oturaN nwo ton od I (Backwardz message!)

Kiiiieeeeeee! Go me! Chapter 3! Go me! Thank you xneji-gaarax for faving my story! I'm totally happy on Peanut butter right now! Anywho, I know that the last shapter was uber-short, but I thought it was goodish! I'm happy with how it's going! Keep with me folks! Oh, yish (again) some content ahead that may make old people blush ahead! So hide the grand-people! Final chapie! Thank you much for reading!

Peace (Actually Reese's Pieces!) Michiru!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura grinned.

"I'll go first… Ino… Truth or dare?"

"You know me, Dare!"

Sakura grinned wider.

"First, go get Kiba…"

Ino shrugged.

"whatever…"

She got up and left. A minute later, she returned with the straggly-haired dog-boy.

"Hey, ladies…" he said with a slightly perverted grin.

"Now, I dare you to kiss him for at least ten seconds, no pause or breaks… hell, you can use your tongue if you want…"

Kiba and Ino looked at each other and shrugged. He put his hands on her hips and leaned forward, their lips meeting in an erotic clash. Sakura grinned.

"That wasn't hard…" and ten seconds later she added, "Times up…"

They kept going until nearly twenty seconds when they had to come up for air. Kiba grinned and licked his lips. Ino looked flushed but pleased.

"That was fun…" Kiba said and kissed her again.

"Guys! Ok! You proved yourselves! Ino, your turn!"

"Right, right, Hey Kiba, get the other guys and we'll all play…"

It was a few minutes later when a tousle-haired Naruto and a half-annoyed looking Gaara walked in. Gaara smiled when he saw Sakura, though, and sat next to her. Naruto sat next to Hinata. Ino cleared her throat.

"Mmmm…. Naruto… Truth or Dare?"

Naruto grinned.

"Dare!"

"Go jump in the water for one minute…."

Naruto stood.

"Um, okay…"

"Naked…" Ino finished as she rose an eyebrow.

Naruto grinned.

"If I must!" he strode out of the tent and down to the shore.

The group followed, Ino pulling the protesting Hinata with her. Naruto stopped at the water's edge and dropped his boxers. He jumped into the lake. With a triumphant whoop, he surface a second later.

"Ano sa! Ano sa! The water's great!"

Kiba grinned, dropped his clothes, and jumped in too. Sakura turned her head.

"Ah! The horror!" she shrieked.

Gaara shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I'm eternally scarred…"

Hinata looked like she wanted to die at the sight of Naruto naked. Her face was flushed a dark crimson. Ino grinned.

"Okay! C'mon in!"

Naruto and Kiba high-fived each other and got out, re-dressing and following the group back up to the tent. Each of them took their respective places.

"Ok!" Naruto yelled, "Gaara, Truth or dare!"

Gaara shrugged.

"Truth…"

"Pansy… Ok… um, let's see, tell us if there is anyone you like, and if yes… is she in this tent?" he added with a grin.

Gaara turned a light shade of pink.

"Yes and yes…"

Kiba, Ino, and Naruto all _ooooooo_ed.

"Ano sa! Who is it!"

Gaara shook his head.

"That's all, my turn… Sakura-san…? Truth or Dare?"

Sakura blushed.

"Truth?"

"What is your ultimate wish?"

Sakura paused to think of it.

"Hmm… I guess to have someone love me just as much as I love him… I want to be able to cherish every word he utters, each heart beat. I' want to be with him forever…" Sakura said with a blush, "it may sound silly, but it's true…"

Gaara smiled. Sakura shook off her blush.

"Okay, Kiba?"

"Dare!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly dawn, and Sakura and Gaara were sitting on the dock together. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

"Do you remember what I said earlier?" she asked quietly.

Gaara nodded.

"Yes…"

"Will you be that person?"

Sakura looked earnestly at him, her eyes emerald pools of hope. Gaara embraced her.

"I thought you'd never ask…" he whispered.

Gaara held her out slightly, his hand resting on her cheek. He kissed her softly.

"You're my light. Now, let me be yours…"


End file.
